Primeval episode 7 FFTF
The group mourn the loss of Adam, killed by a megopteran. However, they pick up unknown radio waves from an abandoned warehouse and decide to go check it out. Meanwhile, a couple of teenagers are at the same warehouse. They are trying to break in when one of them is pounced on by a Velociraptor. The other starts to run and hears the screech of the beast. intro Becker, connor and abby drive over to the warehouse and as they enter, they nearly run down the teen. Becker turns the engine off to shout at the kid when a raptor jumps on the bonnet. Becker orders for them to get out as the Raptor smashes the glass. The group run into an outhouse along with the teenager. Connor says no anomoly was detected here and is puzzled as to how a raptor got here. After not hearing the raptor for a while, they decide to go out. Becker calls for some soldiers to guide the teen out. As they arrive, a whole herd of raptors jump over a nearby wall. One of the soldiers is savaged and the rest shoot thier guns. They EMP the raptors but not after connor is severly wounded. Becker looks at the wound and says "that's not good." break all of a sudden, an anomoly opens nearby. Becker has the raptors thrown in it, without connor checking the date. Before he can lock it, Danny quinn jumps through. He's pleased to see them at first, But then he tells becker that he just released a group of raptors into an anomoly leading only 10 hours into the future that will appear in the ARC. Becker sends the soldiers along with connor, who is too hurt to work, back to the ARC. The two, along with quinn go into the warehouse. Meanwhile, the zookeeper watches the soldiers, connor and the teen leave and says "They think they've got away... claire, if you would..." Claire presses a button. The soldiers drive through an anomoly that appears right in front of thier car. break The soldier driving quickly brakes just short of a massive cliff. They find themselves in the future. The car stalls and they get out and run for the anomoly. All make it apart from connor who's injury makes him faint with pain. The anomoly closes in front of him as the camera cuts to a future predator's view of connor. Meanwhile Abby and Becker start climbing a ladder up to the second floor. all of a sudden, a terror bird bursts out the shadows and heads right for them. Danny Kicks the bird and it falls off a platform to it's fate. The group run into a hallway and a door locks behind them. They find themselves in a room full of odd maggot like creatures. One begins to bulge and explodes, revealing a swarm of mega-moth. The three look in horror as the swarm heads for them. break The zookeeper laughs as he watches a screen of that scene. Claire then says the machine is ready. The zookeeper says that Helen dying was all part of the plan. He turns on the machine and 3 human figures come out, but they are shadowed and unable to see. Back in the moth room, becker sees an air vent and shoots it, revealing a way out. The three climb up and danny closes the door with no time to spare. They find themselves staring at the zookeeper, who as a gun pointed at them. all of a sudden, somebody kicks him from behind and signals to come out of a door. The group run out, onto the roof and are shocked to find that it is Adam! Adam says that they have cloned Him, Helen cutter and one other person, whom he didn't see... He then says, unhappily that he watched on the screen as Connor was killed by a future predator. Abby runs off, and Becker realises that only Connor knew the secret to Cutter's work. Adam then finishes off the episode by saying "so, we're gonna go get him back..."